bloody brothersnot that innocentTitleNotDesided
by windalchemist001
Summary: sometime the past can scar a person & sometime it can warp them. bloody thrusty matthew &feliciano, LOVE 2 kill. the also love their brothers who R tramtized by the past. but the also HATE every1 else including their bother's lovers... FULL SUMMERY INSIDE


Not That Innocent

by: windalchemist001

~~~i split things ^_^~~~

sometime the past can scar a person and sometime it can warp them. bloody thrusty matthew and feliciano, LOVE to kill. the also love their brothers who are tramtized by the past. but the also HATE everyone else including their bother's lovers. their hatered for people and love for their brothers becomes a problem when the unknowly kill the daughters of two of the most powerful undergound bussiness. now they get to kill though they also so have to pertected their scaried beother along the way. though they might be open a pandora box from the past that no one knew about

PAIRING IN THE STORY:

GerMerica

SpaMano

PrusAust

Fruk

TrukGreec

ONESIDED

canada/america

Nitaly/Sitaly

ukraine/canada

japan/Nitaly

OTHER PAIRING UNKNOWEN BUT ALL PAIRINGS MIGHT BE HINTED AT OR KIND OF OVIESSS.

WAREING: THEIR IS DEATH AND BLOOD AND GORE AND YAOI AND A BUNCH OF STUFF THAT MIGHT NOT BE GOOD FOR SOME PEOPLE SO NO COMPLAING. AND ALSO I HAVING STORY RUN THOUGH MY BATA ANY MISSPELLING IS MY FAULT NOT HERS

DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN HETALIA! if i did GerMerica would be canon *shifty eyes* plus their be smexy from my fav cupples and the states would have been seen by now if not all at least Texas would have been seen...

THANK YOU NOW PLEASE ENJOY THE SHOW

~prologue~

Feliciano Vargas and Matthew Williams seem to be the nicest people you could ever meet, but that was just an illusion. You see, their true selves were exactly the opposite. They enjoy watching people in pain. They loved the fear in the eyes of their victims. In a way, it was a high for them. They don't have to worry about getting caught because they can make it look like an accident. They didn't really have to worry about much.

Both came from a family of very wealthy people and were living off the inheritance money from their dead relatives. They didn't have to worry about anything. They could care less how many lives they cut short; all their joy was in the killing. The only thing that kept them ground was one thing – or rather, person. Those people were their brothers. Despite how they acted around people, the two were still hunted by the past.

You see, when they were younger, the four boys had relatives that knew each other and spent a lot of time together. One night, when the winds howled and the storm and thunder were so violent it shook the whole mansion that the Vargas family owned. It was the weekend; the younger set of twins were finally together – since their parents had divorced, they hadn't spent as much time together as they had before. (This was the reason that one twin had the last name Jones and the other Williams.)

The four children were playing with the Italians' toys. Alfred and Lovino were playing with a stuffed animal and the toy cars while the younger ones were sitting, watching, and cheering on their own brother to win the race that the two had started with the cars.

When the elder boys' cars were about to cross the finish line, the light shut off. The boys paused to look up with a bit of fear as the backup generators didn't kick the power back on. Alfred, being the bravest of the group, decided to go see what was wrong. The others decided to follow him so that he didn't end up getting in trouble.

The group of four walked towards where their parents/guardians were, the sound of the thunder loud in their ears. The lack of lighting gave the walls a creepy look, but still they walked on until they were outside the living room door. Despite being only eight and nine, the two elder boys sensed something wrong and whispered to the two younger boys to stay back as they opened the door and peered inside.

Matthew and Feliciano noticed as their brothers' faces went pale before they slammed the door shut and told them to run. Not knowing what to do, they did as their brothers told them and ran to the room, not noticing that their brothers weren't following anymore. They had both wondered what had happened to them, when a loud scream filled the air. Both boys felt the somewhat safety of the run. Their hearts beat loudly, the sound overpowering the sound of the storm in the ears.

The scene they saw made them both freeze, for in front of them was a man who had his foot on the elder Italian, who fought back, tried to push the man's foot off while trying to stop the bleeding from his chest. The American was in danger of passing out as well, due to the hands around his neck and then his own stab wound to his stomach.

The man moved to hold Alfred with one hand while he reached into his pocket to pull out a new knife before pulling back and aiming the blade so it would stab the young child in the back of the head and enter into the boy's brain.

Matthew watched in fear as the man bought the blade closer and closer to his brother's head. but was snapped out of it by the man dropping the knife. Matthew made a quick dive for it before going after the man at the same time the other Italian had begin to strike again; both boys started wildly attacking the man, until he no longer moved. Even then, the two children wanted nothing more than to feel the man scream and scream as they cut him up. The need for blood was strong within them. but the soft voices of their brothers calling out to them made them pause and look for them.

Pale faces looked back at them, and without a thought the younger boys ran to their siblings, who were trying to cover their wounds. The younger boys asked if they were alright; they gasped as the elder brothers were bleeding onto the floor, and they asked about them. In a way, it seemed funny.

Neither Feliciano nor Matthew cared about the blood from the man and their brothers, which was staining their clothes. They just tried to comfort their brothers, who seemed to grow paler and colder by the second. Both older boys seemed to have problems breathing, though none of the boys knew why.

The younger twins held their brothers, tears streaming down their faces, while the elders tried to keep on breathing. When all hope seemed lost, what could be called a bit of a deus ex machina if not for the fact that it was real life rather than a story, came in the paramedic, who sat with the two bleeding boys and began to work on them.

The cops came and took the healthy boys, who threw a fit at being separated from their brothers. The cops let them wait in the waiting room of the hospital for their brothers, who had to go in to the E.R in a critical state. Matthew and Feliciano waited for what seemed like a lifetime but only had been a few hours, when the light turned off and a couple doctors came out.

The two boys jumped off the chairs and started to question the men, who, after looking around, noticed that there were only the two boys, the hospital staff, and some cops in the room. The two men looked at each other and asked the boys if there was an adult with them. The boys looked at each other before looking back at the men and shaking their heads.

The two head doctors sighed before giving a sad smile and telling the two boys that Alfred and Lovino would live but were now in a coma from the blood loss. The two younger males nodded and asked if they could see them; with a nod the two doctors led the boys to the room the older boys shared. The dirty-blonde and the brunet ran to their brothers who lay on the bed.

Neither boy noticed the doctor leaving or the cop coming in. Their normal, loud brothers' being silent and still was something new – scary, even. A fear that they may never hear them yell or run round smile, overtook them – they may forever just sleep their life away. Bad tears came to their eyes. The boys would have cried, if they hadn't heard a throat being cleared. The sound made the two boys whip their head around to see the cop.

The cop looked at the boys and asked them if he could ask them a few questions. Both reluctantly nodded their heads, giving their sleeping brothers a hug before following the man to a private room where the two boys answered their questions to a point before leaving and going back to their brothers. They spent the next two years there, watching and talking to the silent boys.

The older boys woke on the anniversary of the family's death. Both voices screamed so loudly that they woke the whole hospital and made the entire night-shift staff jump at the bloodcurdling scream. After the boys were put in a drug-induced sleep, their family and godparents were called, telling them of the news.

The younger of the twins were there by their brothers' sides, calming and helping the elders get over the nightmares that haunted them, the second that they heard they were awake. The younger boys felt the urge to spill blood fade as they held their older brothers, but they didn't mind. They just let their older brothers cling to them, crying and shaking all the while.

At that moment, both younger twins made a promise: they would do whatever it took to protect their brothers. Absolutely anything.

~~~ending this part i be ^_^~~~

**wind: yeah new story is finale up i had to wait a while for my bata but she came trhough for me again. ^_^**

**mulan: yup and now that x-mas and new years and life a setaled somewhat what are you going to do now**

**wind: idk i guess try to wrok on all my fanfiction too at least have a chapter in all of them before 12/21 this year.**

**naru: why don't you stop messing around and look for a F#ck job so you don't get kicked out of the house.**

**wind: so mean, and i am so yeah. my dads yell at me that he's going to kick me out to live on the streets -_-' but don't want to worry you guys to munch i should be fine as long as i hide and do as i'm told.**

**mulan: like the good little robat or clone of your sister that they want you to be.**

**wind: *nods* yuppers well bye ya'll don't for get to review and be nice. and thanks for reading ^_^**


End file.
